Brain Simulation?
by TheDayDreamGirl
Summary: Just when you wake up and you are a zombie.
1. Chapter 1

**Brain Simulation?**

Chapter 1 _**Why bother whit kindness?**_

The year doesn't matter. The world has broken down and the human race has been hunted to near extermination by zombies. You are going to be none other than the enemy to humans: a zombie. What _do_ zombies do when there aren't humans to hunt? Definitely not what we had assumed beforehand. They are actually quite smart. The only problem they have ,besides being the walking undead, is that they have no control whatsoever around brains. Like a shark at a frenzy. But it's really not their fault! Some of them just want to be loved. Not all though.

Logan Bixbee, a little 7 year old kid, whit black hair and brown eyes, peach skin and realy tiny, lived with his Mommy and Daddy in a very happy home. He was going to visit his Grandma on the train when it was overrun by zombies and his mother caught one glimpse of him and ran away screaming. It's emotionally scarred him and now he's very insecure and nervous.

Little Logan Bixbee sniffled quietly to himself as he roamed the crowded streets aimlessly. There hadn't been a human around for what seemed like weeks and he was beginning to feel more and more like himself, which wasn't too particularly good. The other zombies that were continuing about their daily lives looked down on him with hesitant curiosity. There were plenty of orphans at first. The zombies would always take such good care of each other because they had been through similar heartaches watching themselves become monsters. But as more and more humans fell to the zombies, more and more zombies were created and more and more families were reunited. Now, Logan felt like an outsider in a world of monsters. He wiped his bloody nose and turned off the street and into an alley.  
It was dark and damp, but it was away from the other zombies and he cherished the peace. With a trembling shoulder, he pushed open the door to an old abandoned building and slowly looked around. This would be home for the night. He looked at the stairs and decided it wasn't worth the work. Instead, he curled up in the corner of the room and rested his head against the cool wall.  
**"What are we gonna do?"** he asked his Puppy quietly. He hugged it against his chest and took temporary happiness from the feeling of its dirty, soft fur. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the familiar scent of his companion and slowly managed to fall asleep.

Avril Gray, a 20 year old punk girl, whit pink hair, grey eyes and pale skin, was in a band before the zombies attack. She saw all her family and friends get eaten but she survived, still a zombie because she got bitten. She still has her good personality but still there is something about her.

Avril was in a market for food, totally against eating humans or animals. Even though she was deadly hungry it didnt bother her to eat a piece of brocoli. Since she did have enought intelligence to talk, Avril thought it would be disgusting to eat persons brains like people paint it in the movies. She didnt really get use to death, just like trying to talk when you are a baby. It was weird when she tryed to eat a cat of soo much hunger ... but didnt have the guts to eat such a tiny cute animal, so she just let him go. Just when she thought **"Why to bother whit kindness when whe are all turning into monsters?"**. However, she keep looking in the market... still not founding a thing. Avril looked to a table, whit a bag of something in it. Of course, she runned to take it inmediately to see what was it. Her eyes get wide open when she saw what was it, **"Dammit! why dog food?"** she asked herself already tired of seeing the same everyday. She once needed to force herself to eat cat food, disgusting she would say. Avril walked outside madly to the dark and lonely streets, only thinking of what will happend if there is not more food in this world. She looked down a alley. Suprised of seeing a little child sleeping or just dead leaning on the wall. Avril could just walk away normaly, but there was something about him that worried her soo much. She walked closer and closer when she was finally standing right in front of him. Avril just stared at him, not knowing what to do, when words finally came out of her mouth. "**Hey, you"**.

Logan's eyes shot open as a woman addressed him, waking him from his nap. He let out a little yelp of surprise and fear and jumped to his feet. He tried to sprint up the stairs, but his dead feet were still fairly unresponsive to what his brain told them to do. Tripping only a few stairs up, he landed hard on the steps and turned to face the woman.** "Wh-what do you want?"** he stammered as he hugged Puppy closer to him hoping it would protect him.

Avril suprised of seeing the kid soo desesperated. She shaked her head, and looked sadly at the poor boy. She smiled a little at him at take a few steps closer knowing that would freak him more, but she just wanted to be kinda enough... but she knew she wasent good whit kids. **"Calm down buddy, i whont do anything to you..."** she replied to the boy's question. **"Are you... umm... okay?"** the stupiest question she had ever asked now. They were death, of course he wasent gonna be okay.

**"We're fine!"** Logan mumbled as he buried his face in his Puppy. He peeked out at the woman with a nervous glance and squeezed his stuffed animal tighter. **"What do you want from us?"**

**"Okay okay, i dont whant anything of you...guys"** she replied looking at the stuffed puppy in his arms, damn he was cute. **"I will just... go back.. and.."** she murmured half turning and then looking weirdly at the kid. **"Are you gonna stay?".**

**"We don't have nowhere else to go,"** Logan sniffled almost inaudibly. He picked himself up off the ground and wiped the dirt and dust off his ripped pants.

Avril looked sadly at the kid, how come he is soo lost an lonely?. She looked around and sighed **"Okay kid, im not going anywere.. im just hanging around, you coming whit me or you stay"** she said hoping the kid to say yes, its been along since she had ever talk to someone... or be whit someone.

Logan hesitated before hopping down off the steps and grabbing one of her hands. He looked up at her with a faint smile and swung his puppy back and forth in his other hand.

Avril smiled shyly at the cute little kid, he was soo cute she could just hug him... but she didnt dare, Avril was still pretty shy to new people. She pressed tightly his little hand and tryed to find somewhere safe where they can be all night.

**"D-do you know where we're going?"** Logan asked as they wandered about. He had no idea which part of town they were in and he was hopelessly lost already. That fact alone was making him nervous and jumpy and with every unexpected sound he clung to the woman's leg.

**"No, not really.."** she whispered and looked at the kid noticing how scared he was. Avril smiled a bit. **"Come here"** she said taking him in her hands and leaning him on her chest as she keep walking in the dark. **"there must be some place around here..."**

Logan hugged himself against her body and closed his eyes tightly. **"Why didn't we just stay back where I was?**" he asked quietly.

**"its cold out there, and we need to be safe"** she replied under her breath. The truth was that Avril was concerned about the kid. She wouldnt just stay in a alley in the cold night whit any type of danger AND whit the kid. Avril was never this worried before... about someone.

**"Oh...ok,"** Logan said without really understanding the difference. He didn't really know if he could just trust adults like this anymore, but she seemed nice enough and confident in her decisions. Logan just nodded his head and hugged tighter to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brain Simulation? **

Chapter 2 _**Why didn't you kill me?**_

Avril looked up to see an open window up an building that seemed away from other zombies. She stared at it for a moment wondering how possibly get out there whit any problems. She thought that maybe if she just... climb up there? but the had the child. So she keep walking quietly and sighed.** "What's your name?"** she asked to the kid.

**"Logan,"** he replied after a moment of cautious hesitation. **"And this is Puppy."** He held up his dirty old toy as if it was introducing itself.

She smiled **"hi there"**she said to the puppy. **"Mine's Avril"** she replied holding the kid so he wouldn't fell. Avril looked at the little house around a corner and lead her way there to see if it was safe.

Logan looked up to where they were going with mild curiosity. **"What's this place?"** he asked as he began to perk up.

**"That's what I'm gonna check out"** she replied as she was standing right in front of the house. **"Okay, I'm gonna peek in to see if is safe, stay here"** Avril tell Logan and put him on the ground.

Logan immediately clung to Avril's leg as soon as she put him down. **"I wanna come with you!"** he exclaimed with obvious anxiety.

Avril looked at the boy a little shocked. **"Its better staying outside for 5 minutes than entering a house that you don't even know"** she sighed and pat his head. **"Please? i'll be fast"**.

**"Promise?"** he asked holding out his pinkie as he let go of her slowly.

Avril smiled at him and wraped her pinkie around his. **"Promise"** she replied and entered the house slowly and quietly. Bad thing her eyes where not able to see in such darkness.

Jeremy, 25 years old living human, grey hair and short. Blue eyes and same pale skin, froze in his place as he heard movement in his hideout. _'s**t,'_ he thought as he looked at his empty gun. What would he fight the zombies off with this time? He noticed a discarded umbrella in a corner and decided he would have to make do. He hid behind a door, waiting for his chance to either strike or be hidden.

Avril looked inside quietly as she peeked around. She heard little noises, maybe a mouse she thought. She walked in the house just near the door and tryed to look into the darkness. _**"somebody's breath... i can hear it... i think?"**_ she thought.

Jeremy smirked as the zombie paused in the doorway. Now was his chance! He jumped out from behind the door and smacked the zombie hard on the head, hoping maybe if he was lucky it would kill it.

Avril fell on the ground as soon as something hit her. She screamed of pain and rubbed her head that was kinda bleeding, anyways she almost pass out.

Logan heard Avril's scream from outside the house and anxiously looked around. What was he going to do? Was it another zombie or...maybe it was a human! His stomach growled hopefully as any nerves he had were suddenly out the window. He dropped Puppy on the ground as he sprinted into the house and towards where he heard Avril scream.** "Avril! What's wrong? What happened?"** he asked hoping she'd say human.

** "i have no idea..."** Avril replied under her breath almost crying of soo much pain. **"it freaking hurts..."** she wined and looked at the blood.

Jeremy raised the umbrella to crack over the zombie's head again as he realized it was still "alive". He was so focused on taking it out, he didn't notice the small zombie tackle him from the side until it was too late. He scrambled to get away as it clawed at his head, obviously trying to get his brains.  
Logan had snapped completely at the sight of the human. He was in full zombie mode now. **"BRAINS!"** he shouted cheerily to Avril, as if inviting her to join him.

Avril looked suprised at seeing the human, and more suprised to see Logan go crazy. She inmediately got up as she tryed to get Logan off of the human. **"Logan!"** she called nervously.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he backed himself away from the zombies. Why was the big one trying to get the little one off of him? The small one was still going nuts trying to get him, but the big one seemed to have no trouble restraining him. **"What are you doing?"** he whispered so as not to attract any other zombies. Maybe this one was still a human who just hadn't turned yet. At least not completely.

Avril tryed to calm Logan down, but he was complety crazy. Brains? just as she thought, disgusting. She reached the kids leg and tryed to pull him away.

**"But - but Avril! Brains!**" Logan cried as he was separated from the human. **"All the other zombies will get him first! And I've only had a human twice! It was so yummy, Avril!"** By now he was crying and clinging to Avril, begging her to let him eat the human.

Avril shaked her head. **"Don't eat him, I know you are hungry as hell. And its not yummy, is disgusting" **she replied and stared at the human for a while. **"Lets go..." **she said trying to run away whit Logan before the human get to kill them even of how curious she was about him.

Logan stopped his whining, but still continued to sniffle sadly as they walked away. He glanced back over his shoulder sadly at the thought of skipping a possible meal.  
Jeremy stared with an open mouth as the zombies began to move away. **"Wait! Come here!"** he said before he could stop himself. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the woman's arm. **"Why didn't you kill me?"**

The bad thing of everything is that.. human's don't understand zombie language, speech, whatever it was… living things couldn't understand the death.

Avril looked at the human, she did understand what he was saying... but she didn't know if he did understand her. Shyly, she stared at him undecided of what to do. **"I wont kill you or eat you, you are lucky of being human."** she replied sincerely and take her arm off of his hands.

Jeremy furrowed his brows as he realized they couldn't communicate. Still, for some reason, he didn't want to just let her go. He would have to pantomime everything. He stood in front of her to make sure she didn't leave. **"You,"** he pointed to her and hesitantly to the younger one. **"Stay here,"** he gestured around the room and pointed to the ground. **"With me?"** he pointed to himself and then repeated the entire sequence again.

Avril smiled at how funny he looked trying to 'communicate' whit her. She let out a giggle and nodded still warned of him but he looked confident. Avril looked at Logan. **"Don't, just don't, don't, Don't! try to eat him, please?"** she whispered to his ear.

Logan sighed and nodded his head a little bit. **"Later maybe? Please?"** He asked with big puppy dog eyes to match his - **"Puppy! I've gotta go get him!"** he shouted as he darted outside.  
Jeremy practically leaped out of his skin as the smaller zombie began to run again, but sighed with mild relief as it moved around him and outside. This was his dumbest idea ever. Was he asking for a death wish? ...maybe.

Avril glared at Logan noticing that somehow he was gonna try to eat the human. **"hey, carefull..."** she murmured and then stared at the human whit warned eyes. It was the only thing she could do since they couldn't communicate well.

Jeremy looked around for something that would help them communicate. Then he wondered if zombies could still read. He got down on one knee and wrote out his name in the dust. _Jeremy Mason_. He drew a little arrow pointing to himself for emphasis.

Avril nodded and got down on her knees writing on the dust her name, _Avril Gray_, and then of the little kid,_ Logan_. Then she wrote other message down.._ "I do understand you when you talk, but YOU dont understand me"._

Jeremy nodded his head and stood up, not bothering to wipe the dust off his pants. **"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"** he asked with obvious curiosity. Just at that time, the smaller one, Logan, came walking back into the room with a stuffed dog held close to his chest. For some reason, Jeremy still found this cute. How could this little boy be so intent on eating his brain?


	3. Chapter 3

**Brain Simulation?**

Chapter 3 _**Please, don't leave.**_

A black shadowy figure rolled into the building, it had been watching the group earlier in the day stalking them. As soon as he saw the human he ran full speed towards him, sliding on the ground. He slid into the human kicking him full force into the roof, as he flipped himself up to his feet.

Jeremy would have sworn loudly as his body was hit full force and slammed into the ceiling if he had the breath to do it. But the impact was so great, Jeremy found himself on the verge of a blackout. Just as he managed to catch his breath, his body slammed into the ground and the air escaped his lungs again. The only thing keeping him up now was his instinct to stay alive. He frantically looked around him for some sort of weapon. Dammit, still just an umbrella. Which had proved very, very ineffective in his last fight. In an oddly theatrical way, he pulled himself to his feet and spread his arms out. **"Come on you son of a b****! Make it fast!"** he shouted and closed his eyes.

The only thing Logan could think was _'I knew somebody else would get him first...'_

Avril jumped off of her skin when all the sudden some crazy zombie came to eat Jeremy. _**'What the ******** should I do now?'**_ she thought as the only thing she could do was grab Logan from the arm and pull him to a corner whit her. Avril breathed heavily as she watch Jeremy try to defend himself from the zombie, she only could let screams out.

"Pfft hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaw" Deseas, the zombie, eploded in laughter as he snatched the umbrella from the human, and lightly popped him on the head in the same theatrical motion he did before. The helmet split open revealing a human face, as the mask dissolved he looked the human up and down before tossing him aside, **"trash again, freaking drugs"** he said amd runned away.

Jeremy sat up roughly and rubbed his head. **"What the hell is wrong with zombies? Why can't they just eat me without mercy like they're supposed to?"** he groaned to himself.  
Logan teared up and reached out towards Jeremy pleadingly. **"Pleeeeeaaaassseee Avril?"**

**"Dont ea-"** Avril got interrumped by her own thoughts, thinking about it would be a problem if he stayed alive and keep asking for her to stay, why to leave him alive anyways? there where to much zombies for humans to survive. She stared at Jeremy for a while and then at the zombie. Avril tell Logan to stop whit her and in silence and started to have the feeling of eating. She wished to eat him so much but she didn't want to. Just a bite? or just eat his arm and let him be a zombie?. Avril was still thinking when she finally spoke. **"Just.. wait".**

Logan, surprised by Avril's answer, stood still and perked up a bit. Finally, people were starting to make more sense! If he got lucky...he could get the brain...but for some reason he figured Avril would reject that idea.

**"DONT GET THE BRAIN! just bitted him or something... he could be useful"** she groaned and get up from the floor glaring a bit at Jeremy. "**And if he isn't useful... you can get the damn brain, of course if we are not that friendly whit him"** Avril finally said and walked outside not even giving Logan or someone else the chance to protest.

Logan looked back and forth between Jeremy and Avril. He wanted to eat him _so_ badly...but he didn't want to lose Avril! Letting his abandonment issues get the better of him, he ran after Avril and gripped her hand tightly.  
Jeremy watched the two leave, still flabergasted that he was alive. **"Wait! Come back!"** he begged as he pulled himself to his feet painfully.

Avril turned madly to face Jeremy, but the mad face turned to a sad one. She was worried about this new guy getting eaten for some reason, she was feeling uncomfortable by seeing him outside at any sight of any zombie, she was feeling guilty somehow. Since Jeremy couldn't understand her, Avril just pointed to his hideout.. trying to tell him to go back. His sight and looking at him make her feel... weird and hungry. _"Not hungry.."_.

Jeremy pouted a bit and awkwardly rubbed his arm. **"Please don't leave,"** he tried. **"I haven't had any company in years. I'm going crazy! Please just come back!"**

Avril sighed and nerviously and desesperated started to rub her arm, hands and head. She was feeling uneasy. How could she and Logan survive the hunger whit the sight of an human right in front of them? not to mention she would felt... guilty. She shaked her head saying no and pointing back to his hideout. **"Dammit!, just get back!"** Avril screamed sadly even knowing he wouldn't understand her.

Jeremy's face fell and he felt like curling up in a ball and crying. Even in the world ruled by the undead could he get attention as a human. You would think a human would cause quite a commotion, right? Rejection thick in his stomach, he turned around and shuffled back into hiding.  
Logan pulled on Avril's hand hesitantly.** "Can we pleeeaassseee keep him Avril?"**

**"How?"** she cryed and looked away. **"How can we possibly help him OR protect him? Im useless.."** Avril keeped saying and wiped her other tears turning back embarrasely and walking away. **"stay if you want... "**.

Logan sighed and grabbed onto Avril's hand again. **"Dont leave me!"** he cried, now balling his eyes out as he had a panic attack. He clung to her leg and buried his face against her leg as he sobbed heavily.

**"Logan..."** she sighed and stared at him for a moment. **"Fine.. but, Get away from my leg! its bothersome.."** Avril said not really mad, just embarrased. **"I'll try to do something, anything to make you stop pouting like that".**

Logan sniffled and held his arms open, asking for a hug without words. He had practically had a heart and died. Zombie.

Avril let out a little laugh and smiled taking him and putting him on her chest giving him a hug. She then stared at the hideout for a moment.. not knowing what to do. It was still night anyways,, Could she get Jeremy to somewhere safe while others.. sleep?. The girl sighed, not even knowing she was already walking towars Jeremy.

Out of nowhere, Jeremy jumped on top of Avril and wrapped his arms around her and the young boy. **"Take me with you!" ****he begged as he squeezed her to a dangerous extent.**** "I don't care how! I don't want to be alone anymore!"**


End file.
